YPC524
'''Aratanaru Gonin no Chikara! '''is the twenty-fourth episode from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the Pretty Cure franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis The episode begins with all the Nozomi seeing her friends with Kowaina Masks. Nozomi began shouting at them as she would think that they would become good again, but Desperaia than said to her that her voice woudn't reach them. Nozomi then started to take of their mask, suddenly then Kawarino came near her and told her it would be impossible to take the mask off. Nozomi then became mad and turned into Cure Dream. Bunbee saw it and got scared, however Kawarino came and said to him not to worry, then Cure Dream suddenly got attacked by her friends and was stuck with them. Coco worried and tried to save her but, got blocked by Bunbee. Kawarino then got in front of Cure Dream and was holding the Mask of Despair, he tried to put it at Cure Dream however Cure Dream woudn't let it, Kawarino then saw she still had hope, and said to her that her friends didn't like her and were gone. Cure Dream then panicked as the Mask of Despair covered her face. The Cures were all in Kawarino's control and would do what he wanted, Kawarino had no idea and told them to fall in a whole, Milk then saw it and attacked Bunbee, freeing Coco. Coco then fell in the whole to save them. Coco was in a cloudy place where he was falling. Meanwhile, in Cure Dream's mind Nozomi was there in peace with her friends as they were eating, and then in her pocket she saw a bracelet who was Coco's. Meanwhile, Coco then saw Cure Dream and tried to reach her, and then transformed into his real form, Coco then was telling her to wake up, as then in Nozomi's mind, Nozomi became suprised at seeing her friends only smiling and then shouted Coco, as then the Mask of Despair was cracking. Coco and Cure Dream then were together and said to each other to save the other Cures. Then Nozomi woke up in her mind as her friends were there, and told them to wake up, and showed her feelings to them, the feelings reached her friends and they broke free and got back to Nightmare. Kawarino became shocked at seeing them freed and then sended them into another place, where a Kowaina was. The Cures fighted together and with hope they were trying their best, however they were tired and had no power, then Cure Dream said to her friends to fight as one, and everyone performed Five Explosion, and the Kowaina got destroyed. Everything got back to normal as the girls finished the Butterfly Decoration, Milk then said that she was sorry, and would do thing for them, and everyone smiled. Major Events *Five Explosion is first used. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco *Nuts *Milk Villains *Kawarino *Bunbee *Desperaia Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5